দুর্গা
দুর্গা (সংস্কৃত: दुर्गा); অর্থাৎ "যিনি দুর্গ বা সংকট থেকে রক্ষা করেন"; অন্যমতে, "যে দেবী দুর্গম নামক অসুরকে বধ করেছিলেন")১২ হলেন একজন হিন্দু দেবী। তিনি একজন জনপ্রিয় দেবী। হিন্দুরা তাঁকে মহাশক্তির একটি উগ্র রূপ মনে করেন। দেবী দুর্গার অনেকগুলি হাত। তাঁর অষ্টাদশভূজা, ষোড়শভূজা, দশভূজা, অষ্টভূজা ও চতুর্ভূজা মূর্তি দেখা যায়। তবে দশভূজা রূপটিই বেশি জনপ্রিয়। তাঁর বাহন সিংহ (কোনো কোনো মতে বাঘ)। মহিষাসুরমর্দিনী-মূর্তিতে তাঁকে মহিষাসুর নামে এক অসুরকে বধরত অবস্থায় দেখা যায়। হিন্দুধর্মে দেবী দুর্গা পরমা প্রকৃতি ও সৃষ্টির আদি কারণ।৩ হিন্দু পৌরাণিক বিশ্বাস অনুসারে তিনি শিবের স্ত্রী পার্বতী, কার্তিক ও গণেশের জননী, এবং কালীর অন্যরূপ। দুর্গার আরাধনা বাংলা, অসম এবং বিহারের কোনো কোনো অঞ্চলে প্রচলিত। ভারতের অন্যত্র দুর্গাপূজা নবরাত্র উৎসব রূপে উদযাপিত হয়। সম্ভবত খ্রিষ্টীয় দ্বাদশ-ত্রয়োদশ শতাব্দীতে বাংলায় দুর্গোৎসব প্রবর্তিত হয়।৩ দুর্গা মূলত শক্তি দেবী। বৈদিক সাহিত্যে দুর্গার উল্লেখ পাওয়া যায়। তবে দুর্গার বিশেষ আলোচনা ও পূজাবিধি তন্ত্র ও পুরাণেই প্রচলিত। যেসকল পুরাণ ও উপপুরাণে দুর্গা সংক্রান্ত আলোচনা রয়েছে সেগুলি হল: মৎস্যপুরাণ, মার্কণ্ডেয় পুরাণ, দেবীপুরাণ, কালিকাপুরাণ ও দেবী-ভাগবত। তিনি জয়দুর্গা, জগদ্ধাত্রী, গন্ধেশ্বরী, বনদুর্গা, চণ্ডী, নারায়ণী প্রভৃতি নামে ও রূপে পূজিতা হন। বছরে দুইবার দুর্গোৎসবের প্রথা রয়েছে – আশ্বিন মাসের শুক্লপক্ষে শারদীয়া এবং চৈত্র মাসের শুক্লপক্ষে বাসন্তী দুর্গাপূজা। ঢাকার একটি মন্দিরে দেবী দুর্গার প্রতিমা। পরিচ্ছেদসমূহ রাখো ১ নাম ব্যুৎপত্তি ২ পাদটীকা ৩ গ্রন্থপঞ্জি ৪ বহিঃসংযোগ নাম ব্যুৎপত্তিসম্পাদনা হিন্দুশাস্ত্রে "দুর্গা" শব্দটিকে ব্যাখ্যা করতে গিয়ে বলা হয়েছে: দৈত্যনাশার্থবচনো দকারঃ পরিকীর্তিতঃ। উকারো বিঘ্ননাশস্য বাচকো বেদসম্মত।। রেফো রোগঘ্নবচনো গশ্চ পাপঘ্নবাচকঃ। ভয়শত্রুঘ্নবচনশ্চাকারঃ পরিকীর্তিত।।৪ অর্থাৎ, ""দ" অক্ষরটি দৈত্য বিনাশ করে, উ-কার বিঘ্ন নাশ করে, রেফ রোগ নাশ করে, "গ" অক্ষরটি পাপ নাশ করে এবং অ-কার শত্রু নাশ করে। এর অর্থ, দৈত্য, বিঘ্ন, রোগ, পাপ ও শত্রুর হাত থেকে যিনি রক্ষা করেন, তিনিই দুর্গা।" অন্যদিকে শব্দকল্পদ্রুম বলেছে, "দুর্গং নাশয়তি যা নিত্যং সা দুর্গা বা প্রকীর্তিতা"। অর্থাৎ, যিনি দুর্গ নামে অসুরকে বধ করেছিলেন, তিনি সব সময় দুর্গা নামে পরিচিত।৫ শ্রীশ্রীচণ্ডী অনুসারে যে দেবী "নিঃশেষদেবগণশক্তিসমূহমূর্ত্যাঃ" (সকল দেবতার সম্মিলিত শক্তির প্রতিমূর্তি), তিনিই দুর্গা।৬ পাদটীকাসম্পাদনা ঝাঁপ দাও ↑ "Article on Durga About.com Hinduism"। সংগৃহীত ২ অক্টোবর ২০১১। ঝাঁপ দাও ↑ বাঙ্গালা ভাষার অভিধান, প্রথম ভাগ, জ্ঞানেন্দ্রমোহন দাস, সাহিত্য সংসদ, কলকাতা, ১৯৮৬ ↑ ঝাঁপ দাও: ৩.০ ৩.১ পৌরাণিকা, প্রথম খণ্ড, অমলকুমার মুখোপাধ্যায়, ফার্মা কেএলএম প্রাইভেট লিমিটেড, কলকাতা, ২০০১ ঝাঁপ দাও ↑ পূজা-বিজ্ঞান, স্বামী প্রমেয়ানন্দ, উদ্বোধন কার্যালয়, কলকাতা, ১৯৯৯, পৃষ্ঠা ৪৪ থেকে উদ্ধৃত ঝাঁপ দাও ↑ শব্দকল্পদ্রুম ৩।১৬৬৬; পূজা-বিজ্ঞান, স্বামী প্রমেয়ানন্দ, উদ্বোধন কার্যালয়, কলকাতা, ১৯৯৯, পৃষ্ঠা ৪৪ থেকে উদ্ধৃত ঝাঁপ দাও ↑ শ্রীশ্রীচণ্ডী ৪।৩ গ্রন্থপঞ্জিসম্পাদনা বাংলা " শ্রী দেবী ভাগবত" মার্কণ্ডেয় পুরাণ ইংরেজি Durga Puja: Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow, Sudeshna Banerjee, Rupa and Co, Calcutta, 2004. (ISBN 81-291-0547-0) Hindu Goddesses: Vision of the Divine Feminine in the Hindu Religious Traditions, David Kinsley. (ISBN 81-208-0379-5) Grace and Mercy in Her Wild Hair : Selected Poems to the Mother Goddess, Ramprasad Sen (1720-1781). (ISBN 0-934252-94-7) Durga Puja Beginner, Swami Satyananda Saraswati, Devi Mandir, 2001. (ISBN 1-887472-89-4) "Chandi Path", Swami Satyananda Saraswati, Devi Mandir (ISBN 1-877795-52-6) "Chandi Path: Study of Chapter One", Swami Satyananda Saraswati, Devi Mandir (ISBN 1-877795-58-5) "Chandi Path: Study of Chapter Two", Swami Satyananda Saraswati, Devi Mandir (ISBN 1-877795-60-7) Offering Flowers, Feeding Skulls: Popular Goddess Worship in West Bengal, June McDaniel, Oxford University Press, 2004. (ISBN 0-19-516791-0) "Pronunciation and the Chandi Samputs", Swami Satyananda Saraswati, Devi Mandir (ISBN 1-877795-61-5) "Devi Gita", Swami Satyananda Saraswati, Devi Mandir (ISBN 1-877795-56-9) The Bond Between Women: A Journey to Fierce Compassion, China Galland, Riverhead Trade Publishing, U.S., 1999. Mahishasura Mardini Stotram (Prayer to the Goddess who killed Mahishasura), Sri Sri Sri Shankara Bhagavatpadacharya বহিঃসংযোগসম্পাদনা উইকিমিডিয়া কমন্সে দুর্গা সংক্রান্ত মিডিয়া রয়েছে। Durga Puja (calcuttaweb.com) উন্মুক্ত নির্দেশিকা প্রকল্পে Durga 108 names of Durga Quelle Source: Durgāsaptaśatī এই নিবন্ধটি অসম্পূর্ণ। আপনি চাইলে এটিকে সম্প্রসারিত করে উইকিপিডিয়াকে সাহায্য করতে পারেন।